1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a marking device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a retractable marking device, which is attachable to a user's garb or working paraphernalia.
2. Background of the Invention.
Most people have experienced the inconvenience of requiring a marking instrument for a particular task and finding their marking instrument is not at hand. Such inconvenience is particularly acute for people whose jobs require them to write, mark and/or erase frequently, but who also are required to have free use of their hands at other times for non-writing tasks. These people include tradespeople, such as carpenters and contractors, that need a writing or marking instrument to mark wood and other building materials, make notes on plans, and perform other writing tasks on the jobsite. Such tradespeople also must perform non-writing tasks, such as building and assisting in construction.
To insure that a marking instrument is at hand, people often place the instrument in their clothing, such as in a pocket, or place the marking instrument behind an ear. This solution is less than ideal, as tradespeople may not have the proper clothing to store a marking instrument and those that put them behind their ear may find that they fall out when the user changes position to perform physical activities. Additionally, those that wear glasses or use large marking instruments may find that they do not fit behind their ears.
One potential solution is to place a writing/marking instrument on or near the writing surface or work station. However, marking instruments stored in this fashion may be removed by other workers from the work station or writing surface, or the user may move to other locations at the jobsite which are distant from the work station containing the marking instrument.
None of the aforementioned solutions are ideal for the tradesperson. Therefore, there exists a need for a retractable marking device that may be attached to the tradesperson's garb or working paraphernalia, e.g., the tradesperson's belt, pocket, tool belt, tool case, briefcase, and the like. Such a device will ensure that the tradesperson always has a marking instrument on their person that may be retracted merely by releasing their grip on the instrument. The ideal device is also secure, convenient and easy to use.
Additionally, there exists a need for a retractable marking device in which the marking instrument's writing end and, wherein applicable, erasing end are both exposed and available for use by a tradesperson. This is particularly important for the tradesperson working with a pencil and, for example, writing on a plan.
There also exists a need for a retractable marking device that includes a sharpener for enhancing the usability of the marking instrument when the need arises. The sharpener preferably would be removable so that when it dulls and becomes less effective, it may be replaced.